


Salt and clouds

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pilviä ja suolaa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855228) by [imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti). 



> Translated by myself from the original Finnish story. I'm sorry for any mistakes, please let me know if you see any and I'll fix them!

They met at a beach. It was a coincidence. A few different choices, and it would have happened at the street where they all used to live. Still, Yumiko had taught her brothers that coincidence didn't equal meaningless.

On the beach they became friends. Saeki would build castles of sand, Fuji made his from clouds. Yuuta was almost always there. Before growing up a little he would break Saeki's castles, and while Fuji's were safe in the sky it was easy for him to comfort Saeki.

When Fuji and Yuuta move to Tokyo, it's only the sea and Saeki that Fuji misses. Everything else about the new home and the city are essentially the same.

They don't write each other, and they never promised to, either. Fuji gets his first cell phone when he goes to junior high – Saeki gets his some time later – and that helps them to stay in touch, even if it's for a little bit. But there's so much else that is there everyday. School and other people. And tennis.

It's tennis that makes their paths cross again in the end, that being one of those meaningful coincidences as well. They first meet again at a beach, and then on a court, and after the tournament is over they take things into their own hands. Saeki asks if Fuji would like to see Chiba again, and Fuji invites Saeki to Tokyo to meet with Yuuta, too.

If he had to justify playing tennis, Fuji could say it taught him to build things other than castles of clouds. He learned it's not dangerous wanting things and reaching out for them. He keeps reminding himself of that when he can't help but grab Saeki's shirt even though he's scared he'll break something. Saeki is not scared and he doesn't break, instead he's suddenly strong when he pushes Fuji to the floor and kisses him back with lips that taste like the sea.

Later on Saeki tells Fuji he thinks he is beautiful. Fuji believes that he means it, because he has the same look in his eyes as when they gazed at the horizon when they where children on the beach. It gives him hope, even though he knows love is not as lasting as friendship.


End file.
